Patients suffering fom various medical conditions which require an organ or bone marrow transplant, need a variety of drugs in order to suppress the body's tendency to reject the organ. This generally requires that the patient take one or more immunosuppressive agents, such as cyclosporine or the like, often in combination with adrenal corticosteriods, such as methylprednisolone. Unfortunately, the combination of the underlying condition, immobility or decreased mobility, and drug therapy causes these patients to experience a high degree of bone loss.
Further, various immunosuppressive agents are being tried as therapeutic agents in treating various conditions which do not necessarily involve organ transplantation, such as in rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel disease and nephrotic syndrome. These patients also are at high risk for bone loss.
It would be desirable to be able to combat or prevent bone loss in patients who are undergoing organ transplants or receiving immunosuppressive therapy in association with an organ transplant or other underlying medical condition.